


A Rose

by Hiccuplovver



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Heart Warming, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: You get Sandor's favor at the joust.





	

You weren't anyone to take note of or look at. You never stuck out or shone too bright. Your house name rarely graced the court and you didn’t attend fancy parties often. You were just a simple Lady, friends with Lady Sansa.  
She invited you to a joust today, since she didn’t want to go alone with the prince. It was warm out so you opted for a light orange dress with sheer sleeves, soft locks curling over a shoulder as you both sat in the front to watch.  
“My Hound will win, just you wait,” Joffrey boasted as the match was about to begin. Sir Loras was the first to prance out on his white stallion with his glittering floral armor. He bowed to Joffrey and gave his favor to Sansa, overlooking you completely, but you were used to it. Sandor came out next, dark armor, dark horse and all.  
You’ve seen him a few times around the market place when he was getting something for Joffrey, he even saved you once when a knight from some foreign land had you pinned against a wall. After that day, he noticed you and went out of his way to watch over you if he had the time. He trotted over to your small party and bowed to his master before handing you his favor. Your shocked eyes met his as you reached out. The cool of his metal armor, chilled your delicate fingers as you carefully took the flower.  
“Thank you,” you smiled shyly. He nodded before trotting off.  
“Well it seems like The Hound found a bitch,” Joffrey cackled. Sansa squeezed your hand and you smiled at her, seeing pity in her eyes. This bothered you slightly. Was the pity for Joffrey’s actions or that Sandor took a liking to you. Sandor’s action’s sent you over the moon and you loved the token. You ran soft finger tips over the silk petals before looked up to watch the match. You smiled and cheered happily when Sandor won. The burly man bowed to his king before bowing to his master and then to you. You blushed and wished to get the chance to talk to Sandor, but sadly you knew Joffrey would whisk him off to cause someone some form of pain. Sansa said her goodbyes and walked off with her maids and betrothed while you walked off alone towards the sea.  
The dark red rose was full and rested in your palms as you sat at a lookout point near the city. The waves were friendly to you as their soft roar made the atmosphere even more peaceful. You longed to share this spot with someone, maybe rest in their lap while they held you close. Your slender fingers grazing the scarred flesh of his face, while he kissed your tender skin softly.  
“If you keep yer eyes shut, someone will come and take advantage of you girl,” the gruff voice of Sandor Clegane said, breaking through your calm bubbled.  
“Gods be, you startled me Sandor,” you said as you looked over at him.  
“You still have that?” he asked you as he looked at the flower in your hands.  
“Why wouldn’t I? You did give me your favor,” you blushed as you looked down.  
“No one has ever taken it with a smile. Ladies think, if I win that I’ll find them after and rut them,” he said as he looked out over the ocean. You stood and walked over to him.  
“But I know you'll never do something like that,” your voice was soft and his eyes shut, enjoying the delicate tone.  
“Sandor, why did you pick me to give your favor too?” you asked while resting a hand on his bicep. He tended before looking down at you.  
“Do you know how delicate you fucking are? How hard it is for my know that you don't have someone protecting you at all times?” his voice was rising as he grew frustrated.  
“But I'm capable of caring for myself,” you stated, your own voice growing louder so he could see your strength.  
“I get that, but not seeing you for days at a time scares the shit out of me,” he growled as he knelt so he could look you in the eye.  
“Why? I blend into the back, no one cares,” you said with sadness in your eyes.  
“Don't you fucking understand? I care! I've always cared,” he snapped as he cupped your cheeks and rested his forehead on yours.  
“Sandor,” you whispered with tears in your eyes.  
“Don't cry. I don't know what the fuck to do when people cry,” he chuckled, trying to get you to smile. You rolled your eyes and sat on his propped up leg.  
“You are a poet,” you teased as you ran your hand softly over his scarred flesh.  
“Aye,” he smiled as he affectionately nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck.


End file.
